


Resolutions

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt-Jemma x Ward = Celebrating the new year together discussing resolutions, Grant's: to tell Jemma how he feels, Jemma's: to let him</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt-Jemma x Ward = Celebrating the new year together discussing resolutions, Grant's: to tell Jemma how he feels, Jemma's: to let him

Jemma hated New Year's Eve. She hated the excess celebration. They celebrated for the wrong reasons in her opinion. She didn't see the point in making new resolutions, or some big change suddenly brought by a changing date. No, Jemma just saw a new year that could bring new discoveries and opportunities. 

It's Skye and constant begging that gets her to join the rest of them at a bar of the city they're in. After a couple of beers, or more in Skye's case, the topic of resolutions is brought up. 

Jemma fiddles with the edge of her shirt. She normally doesn't have one. They're a bit mundane for her liking, and honestly, it's just one more thing Jemma has to hold herself too. In the end, no resolutions is the way to go.

This year is different. This year she needs to be held to it, needs someone else to keep her on track. And even though Jemma knows this, she doesn't want it. She doesn't want a resolution to way her down.

May shakes her head when Skye asks. And Jemma envies her for seriousness that gets her out of answering. Skye, Coulson, and Fitz all start talking, and Jemma tunes out the conversation.

She had a resolution. She doesn't want to share it or admit to it. Her eyes meet Ward's for a moment, and Jemma directs her attention across the bar.

“Jemma? Earth to Jemma.” Skye sighed, giving a poke to Jemma's cheek till she looked over back at the table.

Jemma blinked at Skye. “What?”

“What's your resolution? Come on,” Skye drew out the words leaning closer to Jemma. “What is it? I know you got one.”

Jemma shook her head with a sigh. “Nothing, Skye, I don't have one.”

“Fitz!” Skye whined. “ Make her talk!”

Fitz held up his ends, looking between the two brunettes. “No. I'm not part in this.” Coulson laughed at Fitz's reaction. Though, Skye took up a pout.

Skye begged Jemma a few more times till Jemma snapped. “Enough, Skye! Go bother some one else!”

Skye did just that. “Ok, well what about you Ward? The super spy has to have one.”

Grant sighed, setting down his beer. He had a light smile on his lips. “Well, I guess mine to be honest.”

Skye shook her head, crinkling her nose at him. “That is pathetic. I mean I know you're a robot and all, but seriously that was pathetic. I'm agent Grant Ward, and I'm going to be honest with my feelings this new year.” She mocked.

Grant shook his head. “So what? It's true. You are always complaining about me being a robot.”

Skye sighed. “Fair enough.” She turned back to Jemma. “So? You going to spill the beans yet?”

Jemma shook her head. “There are no beans to spill.”

“That's nonsense!” Skye argued. “Come on Simmons! Please.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Ok. Fine, will you stop complaining like a toddler if I tell you?”

Skye nods with a grin.

“My new year's resolution is to be open to other people.”

Skye scoffed. “That is so lousy. The whole lot of you actually,” She said waving a finger at all of them, “You all have crappy new year's resolutions.”

Jemma's eyes meet Grant's again. She didn't mean other people, she meant him. She knows how he feels. Has known for a while now. It wasn't hard to pick up on the lingering looks or how he went out of his way to cheer her up.

She's afraid of falling for Ward, because that could be more dangerous than falling from the Bus without a parachute. It is more dangerous.

The ball drop approaches along with the famous new year's kiss. It'd be easy, just the brush of her lips against his. Or maybe be something more deep, something that isn't so brief.

But it doesn't happen. As the numbers tick down to the new year, so does her courage. Jemma knows he'll catch her, but she isn't ready to fall yet.

And Jemma regrets it the moment the clock on the screen flashes zero. If she was braver her lips would be on Ward's and not hers. Not Skye's, who too drunk, and Ward who let his guard down for just too long. He pushed her away, genteeler than Jemma would have given him credit for.

His brown eyes found Jemma, and Jemma gave him a thin lipped smile.

She wished she could just get over her fear of falling.

Ward would catch her.


End file.
